No One's Completely Normal
by klytaemnestra
Summary: Cid attempts to surprise Vincent with a birthday gift. (CidxVincent Shounen-ai)


Author: Beautifully Twisted

Email: enimgaticangst@aol.com

Title: No One's Completely Normal

Pairing: CidxVincent

Rating: PG

Notes: Little ficlet for Vincent on his birthday … it's shorter than most of what I feel comfortable posting, however I needed to be brief I think. I glimpse into the life of Cid and Vincent.

Much love and thanks goes out to genkicrack

Cid Highwind smiled to himself reflecting on the gift he had cleverly left resting upon Vincent's pillow, while the man showered. Nothing much, simple, but meaningful he hoped. He wished he could have given it directly to him, but he knew better. Birthdays weren't something Vincent wanted to think about, especially when it came to the subject of his age. Cid speculated he was almost twice his age, but had never voiced his thoughts on the matter. Some things were best left unspoken, though Vincent would have rather left everything dead and buried. His past with ShinRa wasn't something he cared to speak of, and moreso the past before his time with the Turks, back when he still considered himself human. Cid had learned Vincent avoided that the most. Perhaps, it frightened him because it would shatter the way he viewed himself. Humanity, after all, was something Vincent repeatedly denied.

Pity. Vincent was one of the most human creatures he had ever met. The way he continuously denied his humanity only made it more clear to him that Vincent suffered from base emotions, needs, desires. If only he could see it.

Cid started from his position on the sofa, hearing Vincent open the bathroom door. The re was a rustle of clothing, the closing of drawers, and then a pause. Nervousness set in, and he shifted uncomfortably waiting for the inevitable response.

A moment later, Vincent stalked out of the bedroom, a type of hurt rage gleaming in his crimson eyes.

'Somethin' the matter, Vince?' Cid asked nonchalantly, knowing full well what had set Vincent off.

'… as if you didn't know.' Came the hissed reply, as he made his way across the room to stare out the window.

'Vince …'

'Save your words, Highwind.'

'I'm sorry. I did'n think you'd …'

Narrowing his eyes, he turned to face Cid, 'What? Didn't think I would mind?'

'Did'n think you'd take it this way. Was just a gesture … if you don't want the fuckin' ring, that's fine.'

Vincent was quickly retreating into his shell, building up that impregnable wall, shutting Cid off. 'Dammit, Vince. Don't clam up on me. It was a fuckin' ring. A fuckin' ring …'

Sighing, Vincent averted his eyes from Cid. 'It's not the ring, Highwind.' He replied sullenly.

'What then?'

He didn't answer, and for a moment Cid feared he had lost him.

'You know how I feel about these type of things …' He paused, withdrawing into himself. 'I don't deserve it …' With that, he dropped the small silver object back into Cid's hands and moved to retreat back inside his room.

'Vince …' He called after him, reaching out to grab his arm. 'Don't be like that … com'on.'

'Highwind, don't.' He turned sharply, staring Cid down with his scarlet eyes. While he could be intimidating toward strangers, Cid knew him better. He knew the man beneath the glare.

'Vince …'

'I don't want it … I don't deserve it.'

'It's y'er fuckin' birthday …'

Ripping his arm away from Cid's grasp, he hissed, 'Monsters aren't born, Highwind. They're created … made … manufactured.'

'Fuck that.' He was damn tired of this constant poetic bullshit Vincent was spouting at him. He always found some excuse to convince the world that he was a monster, something unnatural and unwanted. Why couldn't he see that he was just as human as anyone else in this world?

'Vince, y'er not a monster. Com'on.'

'Highwind … I haven't had a birthday in God knows how long …'

'That does'n mean y'er a monster.'

'I'm not normal.'

'No one's completely normal.'

Closing his eyes, he turned from Cid. Why was he so insistent? Why couldn't he just let it go and listen to his accusations? He didn't want to be treated like a human, because he didn't deserve it. He hadn't been human in almost thirty years, and he could feel what was left of his humanity slipping each day … he didn't deserve love, didn't deserve to be remembered as a human being who had once upon a time been born to a normal couple. And he remembered the last time he had celebrated his birthday.

It had been the last year of normalcy, before the Jenova project, before Hojo became obsessed with creating his Ancient child, before Vincent had lost everything to this madness. He remembered the night clearly, nothing large, just an intimate gathering within the Nibelheim Inn with Gast, Hojo, and Lucrecia. So unlike the banquets ShinRa had thrown for their employees, but it had been enjoyable. He remembered Lucrecia kissing his cheek lightly after he had blown out the candles on the cake. Such a simple gesture, something he still to this day cherished. But it had all gone to hell shortly thereafter.

He hadn't even realized he was in tears, until Cid pulled him close.

'Shh … y'er not a monster, Vincent. Y'er just different, and I would'n change a thing about you.' Pressing a kiss to Vincent's lips, he slid the small silver ring onto his finger. 'Happy Birthday, Vincent.'

— fin


End file.
